Happy Valentines Day
by AndromedaStorm09
Summary: For awhile, both William and Kristian have loved each other for awhile, but neither one would say anything. Being Valentines Day, Grell gives Kristian a little push. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This is an excerpt from a Black Butler story I had finished about a month or two ago now. It's a William T. Spears/OC story, so to not be confused I'll explain certain situations.

"Old World"- Kristian is referring to the real world, where she's originally from before entering the Black Butler world. Already she knows about it, and must keep it secret.

Winter Storm- An OC I created, she's a Reaper and becomes best friends with Kristian. Winter works in General Affairs.

Rose- Another OC I created, she's a tailor and was best friends with Kristian during the time that Kristian was still human.

Creed- Another of my OCs, Creed was Kristian's husband before her death. Since Kristian has "died" she no longer bears the last name Vicci.

As I watched my target on the streets, I couldn't help but think that in two months it was going to be Valentine's Day. For the first time I won't have anyone give me flowers or chocolates, familiar days that I had back in my old world. I would get jealous at the couples that were surrounding me, and each time I just had that urge to kill them all for showing affections in public. At noon I recieved the old man's soul with no difficulty, and with no more souls for today I headed back to Reaper HQ. I was able to catch Winter for her one hour lunch break, me and her just going back to our dorm and fixing a quick meal for us.

"How was your first day?" I asked Winter, her sighing.

"It'll be hard getting used to, but I think I'll get it. Most of the time I'm sitting and handing papers back and forth, and I only get up when I have to make copies. At least you're constantly on the move." Explained Winter.

"Sure, but with Rose still living in London I'm constantly watching out for her. I mean, how do you think she'll react seeing that I'm alive, and my eyes are a different color?" I asked Winter.

"It wouldn't be good." Said Winter simply, me and her starting to eat our soup.

"Winter, with Valentine's Day coming in two months...do you think I should give something to everybody?" I asked her.

"I think it's fine, but don't you think since you love William you should give him something extra?" Asked Winter.

"And what would that be?" I asked her, Winter laughing as she hugged me.

"I'm not talking about sex, Kristian. Maybe another one of your cheesecakes, or just make dinner for the two of you here." Said Winter, her laughing again when she saw my face red.

"I feel so embarrassed by that first remark..." I began, me holding my forehead.

"If you two do manage to get in bed together, I guarantee you you'll enjoy yourselves." Said Winter. For as long as I can remember I had read fanfictions with William, and each time I replaced myself with the women in those stories.

For the next two months I spent each day collecting souls, and during free time would hang out with William, Winter, or Grell on their breaks. I had finished my outfit quicker than usual and can finally throw away my old one, and putting it on it fit me just right. My new outfit was black and formal as it's called for all Reapers to wear, and with it high heeled boots. I had on a white dress shirt with slightly puffed sleeves, and over that I had a black vest while my pants were feminine black. Walking around in it I definitely felt alot better in it than wearing a skirt, and no matter which way I moved I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. My katana was cleaned and it stayed nice and sharp when I had to use it, and so far I didn't have to use my powers to fight off someone's record. As I walked into one of the business buildings I noticed there were pink and red streamers everywhere, the things adding color to a white structure.

"Really?" I began, and sighing went to see how Winter was doing. Seeing her at work Winter made sure she had a smile on her face as she greeted everyone, and seeing me me and her waved at each other.

"I'll be off in a few minutes, Kristian." Called out Winter, me taking a seat.

"It seems you have a new look, I love it." Said Grell as he sat beside me.

"Thank you, I feel much better this way and more lighter. Not so many layers. Any plans for change?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that now I'm a full fledged Reaper, I should let my hair grow long. The more red, the better." Said Grell. 110 years from now Grell's hair will be really long and his clothes will change as well, including a brown vest and Madam Red's long coat.

"You do realize it'll be Valentine's Day by the end of the week, darling. Do you have anything planned for you and William?" Asked Grell, him poking my right shoulder.

"I was thinking what Winter suggested, to invite him over for dinner. However, I don't want to appear that I love him..." I began.

"I'm sure everything will go well, I know it." Said Grell, me suddenly hearing him chuckle. "What is it?" I asked Grell.

"Why don't you ask him?" Said Grell, and looking to my right noticed William coming in.

"I-I can't. Will might say no." I told Grell stuttering a bit, him sighing before he stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Of course you can, otherwise I will do it for you." Said Grell annoyed, him getting attention from people wondering what was going on between us.

"Everyone's looking..." I began, and as we neared William Grell pushed me into him causing me to trip up.

"Grell, that was uncalled for!" I told him, him smirking before I realized that someone was holding me. Apparently I had collapsed into William without realizing it, and with instinct he kept me from falling onto my face. Looking up at William I couldn't help but feel my face heat up, and seeing his face his went to do the same thing as well.

"Are you alright, Kristian?" Asked William, me nodding as he helped me straighten up before quickly letting me go.

"There is something Kristian wants to ask you, Will." Said Grell simply, everyone going about their business around us.

"Will, I want to invite you to me and Winter's dorm for dinner Friday evening. When you're done working, of course." I told William, him silent a moment before he gave me his answer.

"I would be honored, thank you." Said William, me smiling.

"You're welcome. See you then!" I told him, and as I walked off grabbed Grell by his vest collar.

"I'll see you in a couple minutes, Winter." I told her as I went by her, her giggling.

"Fine, then!" Called out Winter as she handed someone their Death Scythe.

XXX- Knowing that Valentine's Day was tommorrow, William headed into London after work to find Kristian something simple to give her.

"I've never done this before, let alone fall in love with someone." Said William quietly as he stood in front of a flower shop, and looking around found that maybe a simple rose will do. Going to a park William sat down on a bench before looking at the rose he had just bought, the woman having helped him out by picking the best one. William thought about a week ago when Grell had pushed Kristian into him, and without realizing it grabbed her so she didn't fall on the floor. As William held her for that moment his heart had been beating fast, and when he took a deep breath he could smell peach on her. When Kristian went to stand up William had the strange urge to keep hold of her, to do nothing but feel her skin and breathe her scent.

"I shouldn't think of such things like that, it doesn't seem like me. However, the way I felt about Kristian seems so right." Said William, and sighing headed back to his dorm to put the flower in water until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- XXX- I have a habit of using this as a way of saying that I'm changing point of views, from first person to third.

This chapter here, is a lemon!

XXX- "Winter, can't you just stay here? I nearly have a heart attack when I'm by myself with William here!" I told Winter, her helping me about the kitchen as I went to make chicken alfredo, and with it for dessert a chocolate strawberry cake.

"That's because this will be your first time. Who knows, maybe you'll get laid." Said Winter, me feeling my face heat up.

"I doubt it, who has sex on a first date?" I told Winter, but then I remembered when Creed confessed his love for me. When he did we ended up having sex when we got back, and I admit it was the best kind of sex I could ever have.

"But it would be out of love, not lust. Besides, Will isn't the kind of guy that would have you as a one night stand. But look at it this way, if the two of you become a couple you could live together." Said Winter smiling. At around seven there was a knock on the door and Winter went to answer it, her ready to leave as she opened it.

"Come in William, I'm just leaving. Kristian will take care of everything." Said Winter, and before I said anything she left before he came in.

"I have something for you." Said William, him then presenting me with a single red rose.

"Thank you, it's gorgeous." I told him smiling, me surprised when I noticed a small smile. As long as I have known William for almost a year now, he has never showed a smile; until now.

"You're welcome, Kristian. I never celebrated Valentine's Day, even when I was still human. I despised it very much." Said William, me going to put it in water.

"I did too, until I met Creed. For the next three years, he had given me a rose and with it a small box of chocolates or strawberries. If it's one thing I believe in, it's that being alone is worse than death; it's always good to have someone by your side." I explained to William. I felt more comfortable having William here as we ate dinner and then dessert, me and him talking about various things. Thirty minutes in we could hear music from really close by, and standing up from the couch William held out his right hand.

"Would you care to dance?" Asked William, me then smiling as I went to take it. Standing me up William grasped my left hand, and having his left on my hip led me to the middle of the living room. It may have been a long time since I danced but I did well, and as for William it was obvious that he had learned how.

"You dance pretty good." I told him smiling.

"When I was 12 years old, my parents had insisted that I learn how to dance. They believed that if I learned how, I would be able to find a wife much easier when I turned 17. However when I did become that age, falling in love with a woman was the least of my worries. There was so much that I had to do." Explained William.

"Everyone is different, I guess. Me and Creed had two jobs, one teaching students how to play a violin and the other being that we made them too. It was demanding but we managed to get it done, and in the end we could just relax with each other." I explained to William.

"Do you still miss Creed?" Asked William.

"I do, but for awhile now I learned to accept the fact that we're no longer tied. He moved to America, and here I am as a Reaper and to work hard until I'm forgiven for killing myself." I explained to William.

Soon the music stopped and William let me go, however he stayed close to me before putting a hand to my face. The next thing I knew William had his lips on mine, him going to kiss me deeply on the lips as I went to put my arms around his neck. Soon we had to break apart but William went to hold me against him, his forehead against mine but careful we don't bump glasses.

"Kristian, I've realized for a long time that...I love you. A week ago when Grell had pushed you into me, my heart started to beat fast. When I had caught you before you could fall, I didn't want to let you go; all I could do was keep you there, if only for a minute." Explained William, me smiling.

"I love you too, Will. I always have. Truth is, if it wasn't for Grell, none of this would've happened." I told him, me once again seeing his small smile before I went to give the next kiss.

XXX- Kissing Kristian deeply William wanted to feel more of her skin, to take in more of the peach, and most of all hear her moan his name. It may seem so wrong since they just confessed their love for one another, but to him and her as well it felt more right.

XXX- Nothing was said as William went to lick my lips, and as he did I parted them open letting his tongue slip in to play with mine. As our tongues fought I could hear William taking off his gloves before throwing them somewhere, him then pressing me against him. The way William was being seemed a bit surprising for me, but like Creed William felt that he needed me; not a lustful one, but for love. I couldn't help but start to moan as our tongues kept fighting with each other, him going to take off my vest before starting on the shirt. Needing to breathe William left my lips alone and moved to my neck, and as one hand kept me against him his other went to undo the buttons on my dress shirt. I felt like I could go weak from William as his teeth went to graze my neck, me once again holding onto him as he did that. Taking his tongue William moved from my neck to my right shoulder, him slipping off my shirt where it went onto the floor before he went to my bra. I couldn't help but blush when my upper half was exposed to him, me gasping when William went to bite on my right shoulder.

"I love you, Kristian." Whispered William in my right shoulder, him then licking the area he bit. I couldn't help but think William had marked me there, and it won't go away until a week from now.

"I love you too, William." I whispered back as I smiled, him going back up to my lips as I went to get his things off as well. After two minutes I was finally to William's dress shirt, and after unbuttoning it all the way and seeing his body for the first time it was truly beautiful. I then yelped when William picked me up before carrying me to the bedroom, and there gently laid me on the bed and coming over me. Instead of going to my lips or neck William went to my chest, and taking his lips wrapped it around my right nipple before sucking on it. I instantly went to grasp William's hair but careful not to hurt him, me moaning once again as he sucked on it and licked around with his tongue. Soon William let it go and I went to release his hair, and taking the tip of his tongue trailed it to the other side to do the same. As William was busy with my left nipple I felt his right hand trail down my body, and coming to my bottoms went to slip them off me. Wherever he flung my bottoms I didn't care as I was fully naked now, and with his right hand spread my legs apart before he massaged my clit. My breath was starting to get ragged as William did that, and arching up a bit he took the oppertunity to get some breast in his mouth.

William went to taste my skin before leaving my chest alone, and coming up to my lips kissed me deeply as a finger went in. William soon inserted a second finger in as I moaned in his lips, me gripping his arms while he went to move in and out of me at a steady pace. Moments later I felt like I could come but William pulled his fingers out before he could, and still kissing me moved my hands down. I had to admit for a guy William took really good care of his skin, and for someone that seems books his body was very nice. Coming to his bottoms I went to undo them before William took them off, the both of us finally even except for our glasses and him already excited. Without hesitating William entered me at a steady pace, me having touched up his skin before gripping his upper arms.

"William..." I moaned out with him moaning as well, and soon the both of us seemed lost in each other as he moved more into me. Each time William did I ah'd when he went into me, and taking my heels dug them into his behind to get him deeper inside me.

"We're... close..." I breathed out as I was clenching around William, him going harder into me but not to where he could hurt me.

"Kristian, please... finish this..." Breathed out William, and stopping put my legs around his waist before he tucked an arm under me and lifted me up. As I started to grind on him fast William gripped my thighs, and kissing him deeply had an arm around his neck. Soon I went to press myself into William, me being careful that we don't accidentally bump each other's glasses off. After two minutes William released inside of me when I clenched him harder making me come as well, the both of us just still. William held onto me as I went to shakily take off my glasses, and holding them kissed his neck one time before resting my head on his right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Asked William, me going to hold onto him as well as I took in some kind of cologne.

"I'm fine, Will." I told him simply. After we cooled off I got William out of me and we put our glasses on my dresser, and lying down he brought me against him.

"You...don't regret this, do you?" I asked him quietly, William putting a hand to my face.

"I would only regret it if you do." Said William, me smiling.

"Trust me, I don't regret it at all. By the way, thank you for the rose; Happy Valentine's Day." I told William, him giving me a small smile back.

"You're welcome, Kristian. I enjoyed myself very much, thank you for inviting me here." Said William, me moving more against him.

"You're welcome, Will. How long do you work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I start at ten in the morning, and it isn't over until six tomorrow evening. Kristian, if we're seeing each other I must do it properly. As soon as my shift is over, I need to take you out for dinner." Said William, me nodding.

"Of course, I have no problem with it. By the way, I'm surprised you bit me." I told William, him then massaging his mark on my shoulder with his fingers.

"I'm sorry." Said William simply, me smiling.

"It's fine. I understand why you did it. Anyway we should sleep, you have to wake up tomorrow morning." I told William, me kissing him one time.

XXX- The next morning at eight Winter went to head back to her room with Grell, her having spent the night at his place due to drinking too much.

"That's the last time I'm drinking heavy." Groaned Winter, and opening the door they came in before she noticed clothes on the floor.

"Hold on, some of this is William's clothing...and Kristian's..." Began Winter, Grell having already made his way to the bedroom where he couldn't help but smile showing his shark teeth.

"It seems they had a very Happy Valentine's Day indeed..." Said Grell, him seeing Kristian's back against William and him holding her close to him as they slept peacefully; both naked.

"Grell, we're leaving!" Whispered Winter as she grabbed his vest, her going to drag him off and away from the dorm.


End file.
